Holiday Blues
by Cheesecake44
Summary: Kazuma meets Majima by chance near Christmas and they have a little chinwag.


**Christmas**

* * *

Kazuma strolled down the brightly lit street holding his shopping, he stopped to look up and admire the Christmas lights that hung down the streets in zig-zags. There was a cold chill in the air that let you know it was winter, drawing misty breaths from everyone who walked by.

It was nice sometimes in this city, where you could stop and appreciate things. He reached for his cigarette's in his pocket for a quick smoke, taking a deep drag and breathing it out into the night.

He had just been to buy Yumi a present, he still wasn't very good at buying the right gifts for her since he was unused to buying presents at all but this time Yumi had pretty much pointed at this dress a few days ago and said "That one!"

If he got it wrong now then he may as well quit. Thankfully not the case, he had a good memory and was sure this was the one she had pointed out.

Kazuma took a few more drags of his cigarette, finishing it all too quickly, before stubbing it out on the floor and continuing his way down Nakamichi street. He hadn't been interrupted once by anyone, quite frankly it was a mirca-

"Kazzy!"

He didn't even need to turn round to know who it was, not that he had any time to react as a suited arm sporting a leather gloved hand was flung round his shoulders and the grinning face of Majima appeared next to him.

"Happy Christmas, Kaz," Majima grinned happily as he leaned to peek into the bag he held. "Ah, yer got me a present already? Ya shouldn't have."

It had been a few months since he had last seen Majima, he hadn't been sure of him when they had first met but now (although unpredictable) he was a good 'friend'. One who likes to fight you and was in a different family so they butted heads every now and then, but he supposed he was a friend nonetheless.

"For Yumi, Majima," he nodded respectfully. "How have you been?"

"Reckon I could pull off a dress if you change yer mind and she don't want it," Majima joked, patting him on the back before strolling over to a bench just in front of them to lounge on as though he owned it, resting a baseball bat that he hadn't noticed before next to him. "Been good though, round here. Not many heads to bash at the moment though."

Kazuma felt a bit rude standing whilst he sat so he made to sit next to him, besides it wasn't like he was in a hurry.

"Holiday season blues?" He asked the one eyed man.

"Seems like a thing, right?" He snarked. "How's things yer end? Hear your climbing yer way up the promotion ladder pretty fast, Kaz."

"Yeah," Kazuma nodded. "Doing well."

"Don't you start getting' lazy though," Majima scolded in such a motherly tone whilst waggling the handle of the bat at him that it made Kazuma grace him with a rare smile.

"Aha! There's my present! A smile from my favourite rival," he laughed, slapping a knee as he made to stand. The metal bat scraping on the pavement before he coasted it up and onto his shoulders to dangle his arms over each end casually. "But unfortunately, business calls. We don't all get time off ya know."

"Yeah," Kazuma stood up with him and offered him another nod. "Hope I see you again soon."

"Likewise Kazzy-babes!" He turned a strolled off down the street, letting his bat drop with a metallic clang and making the few people walking past him jump and move further from him. "See ya!"

Kazuma also turned to head back to his apartment.

"Oh, by the way!"

He turned to look back to see Majima waving.

"Next time I see ya I'm beatin' yer ass into the ground!"

Not a good thing to yell in a crowded street, more people determinedly kept their heads down and tried not to stare, giving Majima a wide berth.

Kazuma simply lifted a hand to wave and silently accept what was their tradition of fighting when they met. Majima nodded and went back to walking down the street, waving his 'kids' over who had been lingering near Smile Burger waiting for him.

It made Kazuma wonder if he'd be anything like him if he got to the same level as Majima; lieutenant, right hand man.

He shook his head, he'd think about such things if it got to that point but for now? Making sure he bought nice, and the right, presents for Yumi was good enough.


End file.
